Merle's good girl
by Kay999
Summary: Smutty Merle one shot. I do not own TWD


**For my girl JDB 7707**

"Good girl!"

His thick workman fingers circled her clit making her scream and curse with every brutal thrust of his hips.

"That's it girl! Let me hear you" Merle called as he fucked her harder and deeper. Eve's body was covered in sweat and every fiber in her body vibrated in sweet agony. Every time she came to the edge, Merle changed the rhythm postponing her release.

She was now cursing him and begging him to let her come and he smirked and slowed down again, licking her tits and sucking the sweat from them.

"Fuck you Merle!"

She tried to hit him and move her hips but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands over her head, pinning them.

"Feisty little witch" he smirked again and bit her breast lightly, his stubble scratching her. Eve's body was on fire and every touch was almost painful. She tried to move but he chuckled and pulled out of her, smirking again when she screamed "Fuck me!"

"Ask me nicely." He grabbed his dick and circled with it around her oversensitive clit. Eve cried out, hating the son of a bitch for making her beg and needing him.

"Please", she squeezed through clenched teeth.

"Please what" he was smirking again and that smirk turned her on even more than she thought was possible.

"Merle, you son of a bitch! Fuck me!" She growled and sobbed at the same time, wrapping her legs around his hips to stop him from move. He tried to move but she held him tight, hissing and growling and sobbing.

She could feel the tension in her body easing a bit, like the moment was passing but then he moved, ramming in her balls deep, biting hard at her tit, making her cry out.

"Ask me nicely Eve", he growled warningly and grabbed her face with the other hand, forcing her to look at him. She saw rage and almost animal like desire in his eyes that send shivers down her spine.

"Merle..."

****  
>"Wake up princess", Eve felt a kick on her legs and woke up only to find Merle smirking at her like he knew she was dreaming of him. "Get your ass up missy. We gotta go".<p>

Eve saw the rest of the camp waking up. It was her turn to go hunting with Merle. She longed for a chance to be alone with him and dreaded it, after dreams that were haunting her night after night. Dreams about Merle, his skin, that damn smirk, his body, sweaty and sturdy pressing against hers...

She must have been lost in thoughts cause she heard a smirk and saw Merle looking her. She quickly stood up and blushed when she saw his eyes move from her face to her tits. Her nipples were still rock hard from the dream she had and she instinctively crossed her arms across her chest, letting her auburn hair cover her face.

Merle smirked again. "Move princess" he called, "princess" in that line dripping in sarcasm.

They were tracking through the woods for a while now. Eve watched Merle's back. The dirty white beater, sweaty, strong arms, nice ass under a dirty, worn out cargos. He was one sexy beast and she fucking hated him. Hated his foul language, his rough behavior, the way he looked at her, how he snarled and smirked, called her "princess" ... And she wanted him like she haven't wanted anyone in her life. She dreamed of him doing dirty, sexy things to her for days now. Ever since he pulled her out of that warehouse and she felt his arms around her. That was the only time he talked to her without his usual snarly comments.

They were on the run that day and she somehow managed to stumble onto a heard of walkers in a fucking Wallmar of all places. She fought them, desperately trying to find a way out, the darkness, screams, growls and stench suffocating her. She was certain she'll die when Merle showed up, hitting and kicking and cursing. He pulled her out, checking her out for bites. He saw her shake uncontrollably and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry her fear.

"There now. That;s a good girl. You're ok. Merle's here" she heard him whisper in her hair, his hands soothing her back. She could smell him - sweat and sun and forest and taste him on her lips. He rocked her gently until she calmed down and led her back to the camp, never once calling her "princess". Later that night she caught him looking at her over fire.

Next day things were back to Merle normal, save for her dreams. And now she was alone in the woods with him.

***  
>Eve sighed and stretched her legs in faded jeans. It was a long, hot day and she was tired. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the sounds of the woods.<p>

Merle watched her fighting desire to go to her and take her. She;s been in his minds ever since he held her in his arms, trembling and frightened, crying. He could still feel her breasts against his chest, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her body...

"Fuck this" he grunted and called her. "Move your ass princess."

Eve squinted at him. "Why are you calling me princess all the time?"

"Cause it pisses you off. And i like you pissed off...Princess", he grinned at her. She was educated and had a pampered life before this shit, but he sensed that was just a facade. And then he saw her skin that rabitt and knew he was right.

She jumped on her feet angry. "Fuck you Dixon!"

"You'd like that, would ya? Me fucking you", he leaned on the tree, smirking at her.

Eve snorted and picked up her gun. "Not if you were the last man on God's green earth". _You're such a fucking liar._

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I think you're lying princess".

She could feel his breath on her face. He was holding her arm painfully tight and the place where his fingers touched her burned.  
>"Let go Dixon", she said quietly, feeling her cheeks burn.<p>

"Or what?" he smirked and before he knew it she hissed at him and kicked his feet pushing him on the ground but she miscalculated and fell on top of him. The fell of his chest under her hands made her gasp but he recovered immediately and rolled her on her back, pinning her with her body.

She was strong and put up a fight, wiggling and biting and hitting and kicking.

"Get the fuck off me! Asshole!", she felt like she was fighting a rock. Every time she moved, he'd pin her harder. Eve could feel the warmth of his body against hers, his chest painfully pressing hers, his dick growing with her every move...

Eve closed her eyes only to open them again when she imagined his naked body against hers. She stopped moving and swallowed hard when she saw his eyes grow dark. He kissed her, hard, his stubble hurting her and she bit him.

He moved his head and growled alarmingly like and animal and kissed her again, taking hold of her wrists with one hand, while the other moved between her legs.

She whimpered in his mouth but he kissed her again, his tongue trying to push in between her teeth.

"Fucking kiss me Eve", he ordered, voice raspy. He let go of her and was resting on his arms and knees, hovering over her. She hit him in the chest and pushed him with a strength that surprised both of them and knocked him on his back.

"Asshole" she murmured before placing her lips on his, biting and sucking. She slid her tongue in and felt him grab her neck, pulling her closer, his tongue stroking hers, tasting her.

She licked his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin and pushed his beater off his chest nibbling them. She hear him murmur "good girl" and bit him hard on his peck loving the painful grunt she heard and the taste of him, musky and manly. Merle.

He sat up, pushing her shirt up, squeezing and pinching her breasts before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it.

"Jesus" Eve threw her head back and rested on his arms, holding her while he sucked and licked and nibbled and she grinded against him.

"No. Merle" he answered making her chuckle, but she stopped when she the look on his face - hungry and lustful.

She laid on her back and lifted her hips up letting him undress her. The mood changed, from feverish and urgent to more intimate. She couldn;t keep her eyes off his face, jaw locked tightly, lips pressed, eyes burning, nostrils flared while his rough, callused hands roamed her body, touching and squeezing.

Merle spread her legs wide, moving his hands slowly to her pussy, watching her bite her lip and arch her body a bit to fit his hands better.  
>She sobbed when he touched her clit, circling it with his thumb, his tick fingers pushing in her, curling inside her.<p>

"Merle..." his name sounded like a growl. Eve's whole body was shaking. She bucked her hips and he pressed her down with one hand, his tongue taking over the position of his thumb. She cursed and cried out, orgasm surprising both of them. He smirked and kept pushing his fingers in her, watching her shake and moan and ride it out.

"Good girl" he said hoarsely and unbuttoned his pants, letting his dick out.

He pushed in her and Eve sobbed, stretching to take him in. She was still so tight Merl had to stop for a moment watching fascinated how her eyes began to loose focus, her mouth, bruised and half open gulping for air. He felt her hands on his shoulders and ribs, painfully digging in his flesh.

"Please Merle..." she stammered and he moved, slow and hard, filling her whole, letting her soak every inch of him. "Fuck me".

He could smell her sweat, the sweet scent of her pussy, the grass she was laying on, the forest around them. She felt good under him, soft and warm and yielding, answering to his every move. She dug her nails in his shoulders and he could feel the tingling of sweat covered torn skin.

Merle saw her move her head left and right, legs wrapped tightly around him and felt her pussy begin to clench. She bit his forearm hard, muffling the sobs.

"No..." she screamed when he pulled out of her and screamed even harder "yes" when he pushed in her tighter hole, slowly, stretching her inch by inch.

He began circling her clit again and moving inside her and she swayed between pain and pleasure, needing and wanting more.

"Shit..." Eve replaced his fingers and soon was pushing on him fast and hard, making him grunt in pain as she clenched around him.

"That's it girl. Give it to me", he called her as she came screaming and growling, pushing him over the edge. He grabbed her hair forcing her to open her eyes and rammed in her a couple of time, cursing and grunting, drowning in the darkness of her eyes. "Fucking shit girl!

He rolled on his back and Eave curled on her side, panting heavily both of them, bodies still trembling.

Sun was setting down and cool air dried the sweat from their skin. Eve felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around to look at him.

"Come here", he ordered and she rolled to his side, burying her nose in the crook of his arm. "Dirty little thing", he chuckled.  
>Eve was too tired to put up a fight. "Fuck you".<p>

He laughed and cupped her cheek, placing an open mouth kiss on her lips that echoed through the forest.

"Now what?" Eve finally asked.

"Well, I ain;t gonna marry you, if that's what you're asking...", he began and stopped, listening to the sounds. "Get dressed, now", he pulled her on her feet and Eve heard them too. Walkers...


End file.
